<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slightly Embarrassed by Layali_Is_Lazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944643">Slightly Embarrassed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layali_Is_Lazy/pseuds/Layali_Is_Lazy'>Layali_Is_Lazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FireTiger [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuties, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layali_Is_Lazy/pseuds/Layali_Is_Lazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireheart definitely DIDN'T go into any panic state on his first date with Tigerclaw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firestar/Tigerclaw (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FireTiger [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slightly Embarrassed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Moon was shining brightly in the clear sky, illuminating the pelts of two cats that were admiring the sight. Nothing breaking the silence between them. Both seemingly lost in their own thoughts. And while the thoughts of the tabby tom on the left were calm and peaceful, the thoughts of the smaller cat beside him were pure chaos.<br/>No, really they were.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Starclan this is actually happening! They were on an actual date! Well if you could call this complete silence a date. I need to start a conversation and break this silence! But how? I have like zero flirting skills. Flirting is normally Tigercalw's job. Do I even need flirting skills? Of course I need them! Right? Oh Starclan I'm such a mess!</em>
</p><p>The small ginger tom glanced at the taller one next to his side. Watching as the long fur swayed in the wind. From time to time pressing against his body making his muscles even more noticeable. He shifted his position lightly as he realized how intensely he had started staring. The shifting leading to their fur accidentally brushing against each other. That again leading to Tigerclaw to turn his head and stare right back at Fireheart. <br/>An eye contact that Fireheart was definitely <em>not</em> prepared for, which he showed by quickly looking back at the sky again suddenly feeling a bit hot. Like really hot, really <em>really</em> hot. So hot that the cold night breeze didn't even have the smallest effect on him anymore. </p><p>And while he was literally dying on the inside. His reaction made the Thunderclan deputy smirk. The tabby was clearly noticing how much the ginger cat struggled not to drown in embarrassment trough this whole night. He already noticed it from the way Fireheart didn't even dare to give him one simple look during the way from the Thunderclan camp to the sunningrocks. But he chose to not address it almost enjoying the nervousness of the other cat a bit <em>too</em> much. <br/>And while Tigerclaw was amusing himself by watching the other cat struggle to start a conversation, Fireheart was freaking out in his head again.</p><p><em>For Starclans sake I didn't even manage to look at Tigerclaw for a split second! How am I supposed to speak to him? </em><br/><em>Maybe I should just stay quiet...</em><br/><em>No!</em> He shouted in his head. <em>I'm gonna do this! I'm gonna talk to him! I can do this!</em></p><p>"Sooo..." The small cat started already getting waaay to nervous under the tabby's stare that intensified as he started talking. "H-.. How do y-you feel...?" the ginger Tom managed to get out. Getting embarrassed immediately after he said it.</p><p>He almost wanted to laugh at himself <em>(in pity) . </em><br/><em>How are you? That's what I managed to say? Really? And then the stuttering! </em><br/><em>I can't even form one normal sentence without stumbling over my words! What is Tigerclaw going to think now? Oh Starclan save me-</em></p><p>"Did someone ever tell you that your extremely adorable when you're embarrassed?"</p><p>And just like that Fireheart's entire being was lit on fire. His train of thought broken. He did <em>not</em> expect that. <br/>He blinked a few times looking back at the  handsome Deputy again. <br/>"W-what did you say?" Tigerclaw chuckled "I said you're adorable." he repeated. Fireheart quickly chose to look down at his paws as his cheeks were growing hot. He could hear the tabby chuckle again, although there seemed to be a bit of empathy laced between his laughs. After his laughter died down the silence came back. Now both seeming a bit bothered by the silence. </p><p>Tigerclaw decided he had enough of this back and forth of awkwardness and stepped into action.</p><p>The smaller Warrior could hear the dark tabby scooting closer so their fur slightly pressed against each other. The dark tabby also wrapped his fluffy tail around his small form. He did both of these things with caution as if to test the waters. When he noticed that the ginger tom did not complain he got even closer and placed his paw on top of the others paw. Which made  Fireheart realize  how small his paw actually looked against Tigerclaw's. Okay maybe he realized that already and just tried to distract himself from the other thoughts swirling round his mind, but who cares? </p><p>After a while he still couldn't bring himself to look up from his paws. <br/>Apparently the tabby decided to take matters in his own paws because he started to talk again. "You know, you can look at me right? I won't <em>bite</em> you." The tabby waited a few beats and then added: "At least not <em>yet</em>."</p><p>Now <em>that</em> made the ginger tom look up. "Tigerclaw!" He exclaimed, shocked by the bluntness of the tom. "You can't just say something like that!" The tabby smirked again obviously not bothered by his slightly dirty remark. "Why? It helped making you look at me." Fireheart's pelt grew hot again as he noticed his mistake by falling into the trap. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He couldn't even turn his head away anymore the amber eyes to captivating. Instead he just stared into the other cats eyes getting lost in their beauty and excepting his defeat. The tabby Tom was also staring back at him amusement shining in his eyes. </p><p>After a while of staring the amusement slipped from Tigerclaw's gaze switching into something warm, when he got just as lost in Firehearts emerald green orbs. <br/>Both of there eyes were shining with pure  adoration for each other. And finally the awkward unsure feelings settled, being replaced with warm fuzzy feelings making them both slightly dizzy. <br/>Slowly there faces started inching towards each other. And after a few heartbeats of a painfully slow lean in, Tigerclaw finally closed the gap between the two. Their noses touched and the Deputy gave Fireheart a warm smile which the ginger tom reflected.</p><p> </p><p>After all it wasn't that bad of a date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have always imagined Fireheart going into complete panic on his for date with Tiger so here it is.</p><p>Oh and y e s in my head they still call it dates even though they're cats. Because, why not?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>